The Commitment
by Shin TaeYeon
Summary: Demi adiknya, dia rela melakukan dan melanjutkan tugas ayahnya yang baginya 'sampah' dan 'tidak berguna'. Kini dia menjalani hidup dengan penuh 'kesakitan'. /RnR please /Don't like? It's okay But don't read too!o


**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction_**

**_Disclaimer by Amano Akira_**

**_Fanfiction by Shin TaeYeon in ff_**

**_Genre(s): thriller, killer(?)_**

**_Rate: T (Karena banayak adegan kekerasan(?))_**

**_Warning!: OOC, bunuh-bunuhan, typo, abal-abal, dan sebagainya_**

**_Don't like? Don't read!_**

Hibari Haru

Adik perempuanku. Selalu tersenyum, baik terhadap siapapun.

Aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Onii-san.. Sarapan siap.." teriak seorang perempuan dari ruang makan. Hibari Kyoya, seorang komite disiplin di sekolahnya bersiap sarapan menuju ruang makan. "Hn." jawabnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Maaf ya aku kesiangan, cuman sempat masak chicken teriyaki.." kata perempuan itu tersenyum sambil menaruh nasi di mangkuk.

Hibari Haru nama perempuan itu. Dia merupakan adik dari komite disiplin Namimori chuu, Hibari Kyoya. Berlawanan dengan kakaknya, Haru sangatlah manis dan sering tersenyum pada siapapun, ceria, semangat, dan tegar.

"Kau bolos lagi?"

"Huh onii-san.. Aku tidak bolos! Lagipula aku tidak pernah membolos!"

"Hn."

Di rumah ini hanya dihuni dua orang adik-kakak. Ya, Hibari Kyoya dan Hibari Haru. Ibu mereka telah lama meninggal. Ayahnya? Entah. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Yang mereka tahu, ayahnya sedang bekerja sebagai pekerja bangunan dan sering keluar negeri.

"Onii-san, berangkat duluan saja. Aku akan membereskan ini dulu."

"Hn, baiklah. Hati-hati" Hibari langsung mengambil tas-nya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Seperti biasa, tanpa basa-basi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hibari melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah tercintanya. Dia menguap sesekali, ya memang masih pagi. Dia selalu berangkat dan sampai sekolah pagi-pagi sebelum murid-murid lainnya datang. Itulah pekerjaan komite disiplin, apalagi dia ketua disipliner.

Tapi siapa sangka, ada orang yang berani menghalangi jalan Hibari. "Hn? Apa?" tanya Hibari tanpa basa-basi.

Orang tersebut ada dua. Mereka memakai pakaian biasa, dilihat dari penampilannya seperti masih berumur 30 tahun-an. Mereka hanya melihat satu sama lain seperti memberi kode, lalu dengan sigap menarik tangan Hibari ke suatu tempat.

Ada orang berani memegang tangan Hibari? Sungguh hebat. Hibari ingin melawan, tentu saja. Tapi terhenti gerakannya karena tonfa kesayangannya pun diambil oleh kedua orang itu. Nampaknya orang-orang ini terlatih. Aku ladeni dulu saja bentar. Pikir Hibari.

"Hm, Hibari Kyoya…" suara seorang pria yang kelihatannya hampir berkepala empat terdengar. Sesekali terdengar hembusan dari suaranya, seperti sedang merokok.

"Hn, apa?" tanya Hibari langsung. Dia tidak ingin urusannya terganggu. Apalagi dengan para herbivora tua ini. Ingin rasanya dia membunuh mereka, tak peduli berapa umur mereka. Tapi niat itu dia urungkan karena sepertinya 'ada yang melarang'.

"Hm.. Adikmu ya? Manis sekali.." lanjut pria itu sambil menghisap rokoknya dan melihat ke sebuah foto yang pria itu pegang.

Hm, ini tidak beres. Kalau aku bunuh mereka sekarang, aku tidak akan tahu apa motif mereka, apalagi sampai melibatkan adikkku, Haru. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Hmm, khu khu khu~ Ternyata kau sangat sayang pada adikmu ya, Hibari Kyoya. Seperti ayahmu yang menyayangi kalian."

"Hn." Hibari acuh tak peduli dengan perkataan pria itu. Akan kuperlihatkan pada pria itu lautan kematian.

"Dengar, Hibari Kyoya. Kita langsung ke inti. Aku ingin kau menggantikan pekerjaan ayahmu yang terbuang. Menjadi mata-mata. Jika kau melawan, aku tidak main-main. Adikmu dalam masalah." kata pria itu berjalan mendekati Hibari yang tangannya ditahan oleh dua pria tadi.

"Hn, buat apa? Aku tidak peduli dengan ayahku. Dan kalian tidak berhak melibatkan adikku."

"Khu khu, cukup berani. Apa kau tahu? Ayahmu, Hibari Kenichiro, mati ditengah misinya. Dan itu pun belum tuntas. Kau harus melanjutkannya jika tidak ingin adikmu bernasib sama seperti ayahmu." pria itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Huh, buat apa?" Hibari berkata dengan malasnya, tentu saja dia tidak percaya ucapan pria-pria ini.

Pria itu menghisap rokoknya lalu menyuruh anak buahnya yang daritadi memegang lengan Hibari untuk melepaskannya dan mengembalikan tonfa milik Hibari. "Hm.. Tadi sudah kujelaskan bukan?"

"Aku tidak peduli." katanya berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Hm, anak tidak patuh, harus diberi pelajaran ya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa semenjak tadi perasaan Hibari tidak enak. Padahal dia sudah telat 30 menit dari biasanya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Syukurlah~ Hibari-san sepertinya tidak menjaga didepan jadi aku bisa masuk dengan sela….HIEEE! H-Hibari-san?!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang terkenal dengan panggilan Dame-Tsuna. Melihat hal tersebut Hibari hanya menatap sinis laki-laki itu. Dia ingin menghajarnya, tapi entah kenapa dia seperti sedang tidak mood menghajar orang.

"HIEEE! Hibari-san maafkan akuu!"

"J-Juudaime! Ayo lari!"

"Hahaha, pagi-pagi sudah terkena masalah saja ya, Tsuna?"

Hm, kumpulan herbivora yang selalu bergerombol. Padahal aku hanya melihat, tapi mereka berlari-lari seperti itu.

Ckit! Ck. Apa lagi ini? Lagi-lagi perasaanku tidak enak.. Batin Hibari sambil memegang dadanya.

Hibari berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Ya, tempat ini selalu memberi ketenangan batin untuknya. Dimana dia dapat melihat seluruh kota Namimori.

Hibari menoleh kearah rumahnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah adiknya masih beres-beres atau sudah berangkat. Sekolahnya tidak jauh dari rumahnya, makanya adiknya selalu berangkat ketika bel sekolahnya berbunyi sekitar 5 menit lagi.

Kenapa aku melihat ke arah rumah?

"Hibari-san.." panggil seorang pria bergaya rambut model Elvis Presley. "Hn? Apa, Kusakabe?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berjaga di gerbang seperti biasanya?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Kusakabe itu berjalan kearah Hibari yang tengah berdiri di pagar atap.

DUAAAR

Tepat sehabis Kusakabe melontarkan pertanyaan dibelakangnya terdengar bunyi ledakan. Dan ledakan tersebut tepat dari arah rumah Hibari.

"Kusakabe, aku titip sekolah." kata Hibari langsung menuju rumahnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segerombol orang mengerumuni rumah Hibari. Ternyata benar, rumahnya yang meledak. Rupanya 'orang-orang' itu tidak main-main.

Hibari melihat kesekeliling rumahnya. Habis terbakar. "Haru!" dia teringat adiknya, Haru. Dengan segera ia menerobos rumahnya yang masih dilalap api hanya untuk mencari adiknya, Haru.

"Onii-san!" teriak sorang perempuan dari kerumuanan tersebut. Dari suaranya Hibari bisa menebak, itu Haru.

"Onii-san, j-jangan masuk kesana!" Haru menarik tangan kakaknya itu dari kobaran api tersebut.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Hibari melihat ke adiknya. "A-aku sudah berangkat, baru saja sampai gerbang aku melihat ada ledakan, langsung saja aku kemari!" balas adiknya masih memegang tangan Hibari.

Hm, syukurlah kalau dia masih hidup. Ternyata mereka tidak main-main.

"Onii-san.." panggil Haru membuyarkan lamunan Hibari. "Apa kau tahu, penyebab ini?"

"Akupun tidak tahu. Malam ini kita tidur di rumah bibimu saja." Jawab Hibari.

Haru hanya melihat kearah kakaknya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, sepertinya pikirannya sedang terganggu. "B-baiklah.. Aku sekolah dulu.." pamitnya berjalan menuju kearah sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah.

"Hibari-san." panggil kusakabe berlari kecil di koridor berusaha mengejar Hibari yang hendak pulang. "Tadi ada yang memberikan ini."

"Hn?" Sebuah amplop coklat. Hibari langsung menerimanya dan berpamitan pulang kepada Kusakabe.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah bel dibunyikan oleh Hibari. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Wah, Kyouya, Haru. Sudah lama ya, ayo masuk." kata wanita itu. "Terimakasih bibi" ucap Haru terseyum.

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah tersebut. Untuk sementara mereka akan menginap sampai rumah mereka sudah diperbaiki. "Maaf merepotkan." kata Hibari ketika mengikuti bibinya dari belakang.

"Hm? Tidak apa. Kita kerabat kan? Sudah sewajarnya saling membantu." balas bibi itu.

"Anoo, bibi, apa bibi tau penyebab kejadian ini?" tanya Haru canggung. Memang mereka berdua jarang ketemu bibi mereka. Selintas wajah bibi mereka muram, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah adik kakak itu, "Bibi pun tidak tahu. Mungkin kau lupa mematikan kompor?" katanya tertawa kecil.

"A- aku tidak lupa kok! Sungguh!"

"Kau kan pelupa, Haru."

"Onii-san!"

**.**

**.**

Hibari terdiam. Dia sedang berendam di bak ofuro milik bibinya. "Hah, padahal aku benci bergerombol" gumamnya. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya dan berpikir tentang kejadian tadi. "Pasti mereka yang meledakkan." pikirnya

"Onii-san, sudah belum? Aku juga mau mandi.." teriak Haru dari luar membuyarkan lamunan Hibari. Tanpa pikir panjang Hibari langsung keluar dari bak tersebut dan mengganti pakaiannya. "Hm." jawabnya singkat.

"Onii-san tumben lama di kamar mandi?" tanya Haru ketika Hibari keluar dari kamar mandi. "Yah, tidak apa" Jawab Hibari sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Onii-san.."

**.**

**.**

Hibari menggosok rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Tak sengaja ia menyenggol sesuatu hingga terjatuh, ternyata itu amplop coklat yang diberi Kusakabe tadi. "Hn? AKu lupa membacanya." Dibukanya amplop itu dan terdapat sebuah poto dan surat.

Foto dia, Haru, dan… ayahnya?

Tch, kenapa aku mesti melihat pria ini?

Dibacanya surat tersebut.

_Hibari Kyouya,_

_Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti kau sudah melihat 'barang terakhir' yang dipengang ayahmu sebelum tertembak. Ku tahu kan? Ayahmu seorang mata-mata, dan dia bekerja untuk kami, tidak, tepatnya 'Negara' kami. Kalau kau ingin adikmu selamat, gantikan tugas ayahmu. Apa yang harus kau lakukan, wanita itu memegang 'kunci' dibalik apronnya. Jika kau tidak melaksanakan tugas ini, adikmu yang dalam bahaya._

"Tch!" Hibari mendecih. Dia kesal, kenapa adiknya yang harus jadi korban? Padahal adiknya tidak tahu apapun. Apakah Hibari, sang 'polisi' Namimori yang tidak pernah diperintah sekalipun harus melakukan hal ini? Sungguh bodoh jika Hibari melakukan perintah orang asing yang dengan lancang akan mencelakai adiknya.

Hibari berjalan menuju dapur, dilihat bibinya yang sedang masak. "Bibi." panggilnya dengan nada datar.

"Oh Kyouya. Ada apa? Makan malam belum siap." balas bibinya ramah, dia sempat menoleh kearah keponakannya itu lalu kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyoya?" tanya bibinya seraya duduk di meja makan. Dia duduk didepan Hibari yang sudah duduk daritadi.

"Masalah hari ini. Bibi tahu sesuatu?" Namanya saja Hibari, sangat tidak suka basa-basi. Dia langsung membicarakan inti permasalahan hari ini.

Seketika wajah sang bibi terkaget. Namun dengan cepat ia sembunyikan. "T-Tentu saja. Mungkin adikmu lupa mematikan kompor kan?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah tinggal dengan Haru sejak kecil dan belum sekalipun aku melihatnya lupa mematikan kompor."

"M-Manusia kan tidak sempurna, Kyouya?"

"Bibi benar. Tapi aku dapat surat ini pagi ini." Hibari menyerahkan amplop cokelat tersebut kepada bibinya dan membiarkan bibinya membacanya. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Setelah membaca surat itu, sang bibi kaget dan menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak menyangka 'mereka' akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Maafkan aku, tidak cerita hal ini dari dulu. Dan membiarkan kalian hidup berdua semenjak ayah kalian pergi." pinta bibinya, setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Mana sanggup dia membayangkan derita keponakannya yang hanya hidup berdua dari kecil dan saling mengasuh satu sama lain? Air matanya semakin deras tetapi tetap mencoba tersenyum.

" Aku tidak peduli." Hibari langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dapur. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ayah."

Sang bibi yang bernama Hibari Miyuki, hanya melihat keponakannya. "Kyouya, kau pasti butuh ini." Miyuki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik apronnya dan memberikan pada keponakannya itu.

"Kumohon, Kyouya.. Haru.. Tetaplah hidup.."

**.**

**.**

Toko dengan bertuliskan 'Hanami' dikunjungi Hibari. Muncul sesosok pria dengan tubuh lebih pendek dari Hibari. Sepertinya pemilik toko itu.

"Selamat malam!"

Hibari menunjukan sebuah kertas, dan tanpa panjang lebar pria itu membiarkan Hibari masuk. "Sebentar." kata pria itu.

"Kau tahu letak 'kunci' kedua itu?" tanya Hibari.

"Tentu saja." jawab pria itu tanpa basa-basi. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu!" dengan cepat pria itu mengeluarkan kapak dari lacinya dan menyerang Hibari. Dengan cepat pula Hibari menghindar dan kembali meyerang pria itu dengan tonfanya. "Tch!"

"Cepat katakan. Dimana 'kunci' itu?" Hibari semakin marah dan menghajar pria itu lagi. "Sebelum kubunuh kau."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memberikannya!" pria itu sudah berlumuran darah tapi dia tetap bersikeras melawan Hibari.

"Tch, kapak tidak berguna." Hibari mengambil kapak yang dipegang pria itu dengan mudah dan membuangnya. Tidak lama dia kembali menghajar pria itu dengan tonfanya.

"I-Iya! Aku berikan!" pria itu merangkak dengan cepat menuju lacinya dan mengambil 'kunci' yang dimaksud. Sebuah amplop kecil dan berisi sebuah surat. Tapi setelah memberikan kunci tersebut, pria itu kembali menyerang Hibari, kali ini dengan pistolnya. Beruntung Hibari dapat menghindarinya.

"Terimakasih, akan kuhadiahkan kau lautan darah yang segar." ucap Hibari sambil mengambil amplop itu dan menghajar pria itu yang tewas seketika.

**.**

**.**

Hibari membuka amplop tersebut di kamarnya.

_Bunuh orang bernama samaran George Hamilton. Letaknya di xxx. Rencananya dia akan berkunjung kesebuah konferesi pers dan dia akan menuju ke hotel xxx sehabisnya pada tanggal 5 maret._

"Tch. Membunuh lagi."

**.**

**.**

**. **

**To be continued**

* * *

Halo, berjumpa lagi denganku, ngomong-ngomong saya ganti uname ya o

Fanfic ini aku ambil ceritanya dari film 'The Commitment' tapi gasemua, ada yang diubah... Gimana pendapat kalian? Mind to RnR? Tp jgn flame ya, hehe. Maaf gaje.. See you in next episode!


End file.
